


Âme qui disparaît n’abandonne jamais

by spleenessy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I put way too much of my own struggles into this fic, M/M, Morgan is a little bitch but i love him, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, This is an anti lockdown & covid fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenessy/pseuds/spleenessy
Summary: Jules est la réincarnation d'Arthur Pendagron. Cela Merlin en est sûr.Ce n’est donc pas une coïncidence que la bande d'amis de l’étudiant ressemble terriblement à une nouvelle Table Ronde.Heureusement, Merlin connait les Chevaliers. Mais il connait aussi Morgane et sa tendance à vouloir saboter tous ses plans. Qu'elle soit un frère jumeau capricieux aujourd'hui ne change rien à ses habitudes.Merlin se souvient de toutes les morts d'Arthur. Morgan se souvient de ses vies antérieures.Apparemment, Jules, lui, se souvient surtout de ses sentiments.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Âme qui disparaît n’abandonne jamais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarianWeiss3luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianWeiss3luna/gifts).



> Texte écrit dans le cadre du White Day Exchange du serveur français Une Petite Voiture Noire. Pour [Zoë](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianWeiss3luna), j'espère vraiment que cela te plaira autant que je me suis amusée à écrire ! <3
> 
> **Notes : Jarnac, 1569, célèbre bataille qui a lieu pendant les Guerres de Religion.**

Merlin retrouvait toujours Arthur.

Il l’avait retrouvé sur le champ de bataille de Jarnac, entre les barricades à Paris, et au front devant les chars allemands. Il se souvenait de toutes les vies d’Arthur, depuis sa première : il l’avait connu roi de Bretagne, général d’armée, révolutionnaire meneur de foules, poète, et même premier ministre. A chaque fois, Merlin était resté à ses côtés, fidèle.

Merlin avait appris à chérir toutes ces vies d’une manière à la fois différente et identique. Il avait été émerveillé de voir Arthur à la fois jeune homme plein de fougue, vertueux, fier et noble, mais aussi audacieux, parfois soucieux, toujours généreux. Il avait été surpris de le rencontrer en femme, une fois, mais Merlin savait que les voies de la réincarnation avaient leurs propres règles.

Qui que fut Arthur, Merlin avait toujours été là pour lui rappeler sa quête et le guider. C’était son rôle, en tant que magicien, là où les Chevaliers se découvraient à chaque époque, Merlin restait le même et sa mission ne changeait jamais : conseiller Arthur, qu’il fût roi, entrepreneur ou écrivain.

Merlin se souvenait de toutes les vies d’Arthur, et il était habitué à ce que l’inverse ne soit pas vrai : Arthur oubliait tout, et chaque nouvelle vie était pour lui une véritable renaissance. Merlin l’observait, à chaque fois, réapprendre à se connaître, à connaître son passé, et à accepter sa quête – il le voyait grandir, évoluer, s’affirmer.

Et puis il le voyait mourir.

Merlin aurait dû s’y habituer, à force. La vie humaine n’est pas éternelle, et la réincarnation ne permettait qu’à l’âme de se prolonger. C’était quelque chose qu’il avait accepté depuis longtemps. Pourtant, le savoir ne rendait pas la chose moins difficile à supporter.

Arthur était déjà mort de nombreuses fois, et chacune de ses morts avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche de Merlin.

C’était égoïste, et il le savait. Il n’était pas attristé par la mort d’Arthur en soit, car ils étaient destinés à se retrouver de toute façon, mais parce que, justement, à leur prochaine rencontre, Arthur ne s’en souviendrait pas.

Merlin avait toujours trouvé cela très ironique, d’être celui d’eux deux qui survivait éternellement. Bien sûr, c’était dû à son statut de mage. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si le destin n’avait pas trouvé amusant de se jouer de lui tout en lui conférant l’immortalité. Car si Arthur mourrait, c’était Merlin qui souffrait de ces souvenirs qu’il ne pouvait pas oublier.

Le destin était cruel, oui, Merlin en avait conscience. Pourtant il ne se plaignait jamais, et il ne pouvait faillir à sa mission : quelle que soit l’époque et le temps, il trouvait Arthur et il le suivait jusqu’au jour de sa mort, pour immédiatement retourner à sa recherche ensuite. Un cercle sans fin. Un scenario qui se répétait, inlassablement, et Merlin s’était souvent demandé si ce n’était pas plutôt une malédiction.

Peut-être existait-il un moyen de mettre fin à tout ceci ? Peut-être pouvait-il simplement arrêter de chercher Arthur ?

Il avait essayé, en réalité. Mais cela s’était soldé par un échec.

C’était comme s’il était attiré par Arthur. Constamment, inconsciemment. Ses actions le menaient toujours à lui, parfois tôt, parfois tard – et Merlin ne savait plus ce qui était le pire entre passer toute la vie d’Arthur à ses côtés ou regretter de n’avoir pu être présent que sur les dix dernières années.

Ainsi, même lorsqu’il voulait l’ignorer, Merlin trouvait toujours Arthur.

Au vingt-et-unième siècle, il le rencontra le jour de la pré-rentrée universitaire à la faculté de lettre de la Sorbonne.

C’était un jour de septembre ensoleillé et chaleureux, et les étudiants fourmillaient dans les vieux bâtiments. Merlin, sacoche jetée en travers de ses épaules, se dirigeait d’un pas sûr vers l’amphithéâtre Richelieu où lui et ses collègues devaient organiser la première réunion d’information pour les étudiants de master.

Merlin avait eu beaucoup de métiers dans sa trop longue vie, mais ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il était professeur d’université. A dire vrai, il avait déjà enseigné à la Sorbonne à la création de cette dernière, au treizième siècle : bon ami de Sorbon, il avait accepté de dispenser des cours de théologie auprès de quelques jeunes venus de tout le continent.

Aujourd’hui, la faculté était devenue un centre d’enseignements multiples où les étudiants se pressaient et échangeaient à une échelle inimaginable pour les vieux érudits du Moyen-Âge. Merlin, lui, trouvait cela beau. Malgré toutes les épreuves du temps et de la guerre, les hommes étaient restés fidèles aux connaissances qu’ils avaient acquises au cours des siècles, et leur désir d’apprendre ne s’était jamais éteint.

Bien sûr, les étudiants d’aujourd’hui n’étaient pas comparables à ceux qu’il avait connu auparavant, mais à son grand âge, Merlin n’était plus aussi regardant sur les manières de ses élèves. La modernité ne lui avait jamais déplu, et il trouvait que les choses allaient fondamentalement mieux que cent ans auparavant.

Merlin était professeur de littérature médiévale, et sa spécialité était à la fois rare et déjà trop étendue pour qu’il y ait besoin de beaucoup d’enseignants. Il était surtout spécialiste des récits de la Table Ronde, et lire les théories de certains de ses collègues ne manquait pas de l’amuser. Ses propres articles et rédactions d’ouvrages ne faisaient pas l’unanimité, et s’il l’acceptait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver cela ironique – après tout, ses explications étaient tirées de son expérience.

Evidemment, il n’allait pas expliquer ça à qui que ce soit. D’une part car personne ne l’aurait cru, d’autre part car son but n’était justement pas de se faire connaître. Merlin se satisfaisait de son anonymat, comme il en avait rarement profité les époques précédentes.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Merlin Brocé, votre professeur de cours magistral de littérature médiévale pour ce semestre. »

L’amphithéâtre Richelieu était vaste, et pour le premier cours et l’accueil de la centaine d’étudiants qui avait décidé d’entrer dans la salle ce matin-là, Merlin utilisait le micro pour se faire entendre. Par la suite, lorsque les bancs se videraient et que seuls quelques forcenés maintiendraient leur assiduité en cours, Merlin quitterait l’estrade et son bureau pour parcourir le devant de la salle et même parfois les rangées. Il estimait que la proximité avec ses élèves était essentielle pour bien leur communiquer son savoir, et si la plupart de ses collègues ne se fatiguaient pas autant, lui trouvait cela important.

« Le programme de ce semestre porte sur les légendes arthuriennes, voici quelques ouvrages que j’aimerais que vous lisiez… »

Merlin releva les yeux, surpris par un bras qui s’était soudain levé dans les premiers rangs. Il cligna des yeux. Les élèves qui osaient prendre la parole en amphithéâtre n’étaient pas nombreux, et il se doutait que c’était un étudiant qui interviendrait souvent.

Merlin fit signe à l’étudiant qu’il pouvait parler.

« Est-ce que vous êtes devenu spécialiste des légendes de la Table Ronde à cause de votre prénom ? »

Quelques rires se propagèrent dans la grande salle, et résonnèrent contre le mur peint derrière Merlin. Il s’humecta les lèvres avant de répondre, un demi-sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fixés sur l’étudiant qui ne manquait pas de cran.

« C’est une question un peu personnelle pour un premier cours. »

De nouveaux rires dans l’assistance, Merlin garda ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette de l’étudiant. Depuis sa place sur l’estrade, il pouvait distinguer ses traits fins et ses cheveux noirs, ainsi que des lunettes à monture très fine sur le bout de son nez, mais rien de plus.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda Merlin à l’étudiant.

« Morgan, » répondit-il avec un sourire brillant, « Morgan Draque. »

Merlin ne sut dire si c’était à cause du courant d’air froid qui traversait continuellement l’amphithéâtre Richelieu, ou d’un souvenir fugace et glacial, mais il frissonna.

« Eh bien, monsieur Draque, vos parents sont-ils plus friands de légendes arthuriennes, ou de cinéma ? »

Morgan Draque ne répondit pas tout de suite et Merlin lut la perplexité sur son visage, ce qui lui tira un sourire amusé.

« De cinéma ? » finit par dire l’étudiant, incertain.

« Et comptez-vous devenir biographe de Morgan Freeman ? »

De nouveaux rires fusèrent dans l’amphithéâtre et Merlin vit le jeune homme froncer les sourcils, mécontent de s’être fait rembarrer par l’enseignant, ou simplement confus par la plaisanterie.

Il tourna la tête vers son voisin pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Merlin suivit le mouvement du regard et, soudain, tout se figea.

L’étudiant assis à côté de Morgan Draque, Merlin l’aurait reconnu entre mille autres.

Il ne ressemblait à personne, et pourtant, il n’avait pas changé.

Des cheveux bruns et des traits fins, presque identiques à ceux de Morgan, si ce n’était pour une petite cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil droit. De grands yeux vert foncé et un demi-sourire plein de retenu.

 _Arthur_.

Pendant quelques secondes, Merlin ne dit rien, et le temps sembla se suspendre autour de lui. Comme à chaque fois qu’il le retrouvait, il revoyait sa vie – leurs vies, toutes leurs vies. Elles défilaient dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse, du premier instant jusqu’au dernier passé, un condensé d’information. C’était une magie ancienne, sourde et méconnue qui le mettait en garde, comme un avertissement ou un rappel.

C’était un flot de sentiments qui revenaient l’assaillir comme la toute première fois, et toutes les fois qui avaient suivi ensuite.

Merlin sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Monsieur, » interpella un étudiant, « est-ce qu’on a un partiel à la fin du semestre ? »

Les visions cessèrent immédiatement.

Au prix d’un grand effort, Merlin réussit à détacher son regard de la silhouette de l’étudiant assis à côté de Morgan pour se tourner vers celui qui venait de l’apostropher, de l’autre côté de la salle. Il réussit à reprendre le fil de sa pensée, juste à temps pour ne pas avoir l’air d’être complètement déconnecté.

« Il n’y a pas de partiel en master. Mais vous aurez un dossier de groupe. »

Merlin eut le temps de reprendre contenance alors que les étudiants commençaient déjà à se plaindre et à s’inquiéter. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Morgan et… _Arthur_ , échanger quelques mots. Vu leur ressemblance, ils étaient frères – frères jumeaux même et, vraiment, cela n’aurait même pas dû étonner Merlin tant que ça.

Après tout, quelle que fusse l’époque, Morgane n’était jamais bien loin de son frère.

Merlin croisa les bras et fronça un sourcil.

Apparemment, il n’y avait pas que Morgane, dans cette vie-là.

Les cinq étudiants qui s’étaient présentés à lui, en cette belle matinée d’octobre, avaient tous des traits qui lui étaient familiers sans qu’il ne les ait jamais rencontrés auparavant – en tout cas pas sous cette forme.

Morgane.

Arthur.

Lancelot, Guenièvre et Perceval.

« Morgan, Jules, Cassandra, Geneviève et Marc, » se présentèrent-ils.

Merlin ne s’en étonna pas, il était habitué aux changements de prénom. Ce n’était rien dans l’immensité des identités de ces jeunes gens. Le genre non plus, pour ce qu’en avait compris Merlin, à force d’observations.

Non, ce qui était important, dans la réincarnation, c’étaient les actes. Et, à cet instant, le groupe d’étudiants agissait à l’encontre de ses recommandations – ce qui n’était pas la première fois en quelques siècles, mais cela n’empêchait pas Merlin d’être agacé, d’où son sourcil froncé.

« J’ai stipulé que le dossier se préparait à quatre maximums. Vous êtes cinq. »

Morgan, qui semblait être à la tête du petit groupe, prit un air faussement désolé.

« Jules et moi, c’est comme si on ne comptait que pour un. »

La remarque eut le mérite de tirer des sourires à ses camarades, mais pas à Merlin. Il connaissait trop bien les manigances de la sorcière pour ne pas savoir qu’elle ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Pas même la formation d’un groupe de travail.

Merlin plissa les yeux.

« Je vous serai gréé de ne pas vous moquer de moi, monsieur Draque. »

Morgan allait répondre, mais Jules fut plus rapide.

« Ce que Morgan veut dire, » les yeux de Merlin se fixèrent aussitôt sur le visage de l’étudiant, « c’est que nous aimerions beaucoup faire ce travaille ensemble, tous les cinq, car c’est un sujet qui nous tient tous à cœur, et nous nous connaissons tous très bien. On est prêt à vous rendre un travail de qualité. »

Merlin cligna des yeux, incapable de détacher son regard de Jules (Arthur) Jules qui parlait sans savoir, sans même se douter de quoi que ce soit. Merlin était pourtant habitué à ce sentiment - la solitude - à chaque fois qu’il réalisait qu’il était le seul à se souvenir. C’était douloureux à chaque fois et, comme à chaque fois, il décida de l’ignorer.

« Je ne remets pas en cause votre capacité à travailler. Mais un dossier à quatre maximums, c’est un dossier à quatre maximums. Là, vous êtes cinq. »

Cassandra fit un pas en avant. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux brillants d’une vitalité que Merlin ne pouvait que jalouser – ses yeux à lui étaient las de toutes les choses qu’il avait déjà vues.

« Qu’est-ce que cela change, pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle, son ton était ferme et Merlin ne put s’empêcher de reconnaître cette détermination propre au chevalier blanc.

Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il aurait dû se douter que gérer la Table Ronde, qu’elle fût sous forme de conseil des ministres ou de groupe d’étude à l’université, serait toujours la chose la plus ardue qu’il aurait à faire dans chaque vie. C’est que les chevaliers étaient têtus.

Sans répondre, Merlin contourna son bureau contre lequel il se tenait jusqu’à là pour se laisser tomber dans son siège. Les cinq étudiants lui faisaient désormais face, le toisant de leur hauteur – Marc une tête au-dessus de ses camarades, mais les taches de rousseur qui recouvraient son visage suffisaient à le rendre assez jeune pour qu’il ne fût pas le plus menaçant.

« Rien. » admit Merlin. « Cela ne change rien pour moi, si ce n’est que ce n’est pas le travail que j’ai demandé.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception pour nous ? » insista Morgan.

S’il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas à travers les siècles, c’était la propension de Morgane à lui taper sur le système. Il allait refuser une énième fois, prêt à élever le ton pour mieux se faire comprendre, lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Jules.

Merlin hésita quelques secondes, puis lâcha un soupir là.

« D’accord. »

Morgan tapa dans ses mains, fier de lui. Jules sourit, et Merlin dut se forcer pour ne pas le fixer trop longtemps.

« Merci beaucoup ! » le remercièrent les étudiants. Merlin agita la main pour leur signifier qu’il ne voulait pas les voir plus longtemps, et ils quittèrent son bureau le sourire aux lèvres.

Avant qu’ils ne referment la porte derrière eux, Merlin eut le temps de voir Jules embrasser Geneviève, et il entendit distinctement Morgan les railler sur leur « mièvrerie ».

Merlin sentit clairement un pincement dans sa poitrine, mais il l’ignora.

Jules adorait les légendes de la Table Ronde depuis qu’il était enfant et que ses parents lui contaient des histoires pour s’endormir le soir.

En faire l’objet de ses études supérieures n’avait pas toujours été dans ses plans, mais sa passion était restée depuis l’enfance, et poussé par l’approbation de ses parents et la compagnie de son frère, il n’avait pas hésité davantage à se lancer dans l’aventure.

Jules n’avait jamais vraiment cru aux présages ou au destin, mais il avait toujours cru en ces histoires de chevalier. C’était quelque chose d’ancien et d’authentique, quelque chose qui semblait merveilleux et qui avait pourtant des racines ancrées dans la réalité. Une association parfaite entre l’Histoire et les histoires, un mythe, des récits, une multitude de choses à étudier. Jules adorait.

Il attendait beaucoup de l’enseignement du professeur Brocé, et Morgan ne cessait de lui répéter qu’il ne devait pas trop espérer.

« Il est bien mignon ce prof, mais il a surtout l’air blasé. » disait toujours Morgan avec un air ennuyé.

Là où Jules était un étudiant assidu et passionné, Morgan faisait les choses au grès de ses envies, et elles changeaient beaucoup trop souvent. Son intérêt pour ses études changeait tous les trois mois, et il avait envisagé trois licences différentes avant d’en obtenir une, puis, faute de faire ses dossiers dans les temps, il n’avait réussi qu’à obtenir une place dans le même cursus de master que son jumeau.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Jules, pas le moins du monde. Il était bien entouré, au moins, et il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur son frère si le besoin s’en faisait ressentir.

Et il y avait aussi Geneviève, sa petite amie depuis la première année de licence, et leurs amis : Cassandra et Marc. Ils formaient une bande, pour ainsi dire, régulièrement rejointe par d’autres de leurs connaissances – surtout celles de Morgan, qui semblait connaître tellement de gens à l’université que cela en devenait vertigineux pour Jules.

Mais Jules se plaisait, là-bas, avec eux et dans ses études. Et puis, malgré ce que pouvait dire Morgan, il appréciait vraiment leur professeur de littérature médiévale. Jules trouvait qu’il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Merlin Brocé, une lueur un peu magique, comme s’il avait vécu tout ce qu’il leur expliquait. Ses cours en étaient d’autant plus vivants, et passionnants, et Jules regrettait de voir l’amphithéâtre Richelieu se vider peu à peu à mesure que le semestre avançait. Même Cassandra avait déjà séché, ce qui lui avait valu un regard désapprobateur de la part de Jules et une tape dans le dos par Morgan qui était ravi qu’elle se « décoince enfin ».

Geneviève avait trouvé cela amusant, Jules s’était vite désintéressé de leur conversation. Il avait des préoccupations plus importantes, comme trouver un directeur de recherche pour le mémoire qu’il devrait rendre l’année suivante. Morgan lui avait dit de ne pas s’en faire, qu’il aurait tout le temps de chercher une fois les cours terminés, mais Jules n’avait pas voulu perdre de temps.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu’il se retrouva devant le bureau du professeur Brocé, un matin de novembre. Il était seul, cette fois ; le groupe n’était pas revenu voir leur enseignant depuis qu’il avait cédé sur la formation de leur équipe, le reste du travail devait se faire en autonomie.

Jules se trouva un peu nerveux, et il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait l’habitude d’échanger avec ses professeurs, et Merlin Brocé était loin d’être le plus intimidant. Au contraire d’ailleurs, il le trouvait plutôt aimable, voire même gentil et prévenant, ce qui était une qualité rare parmi les universitaires.

Et puis il était plutôt beau, avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux bruns qui donnaient l’impression à Jules qu’ils pouvaient lire dans son âme. Il semblait impossible de déterminer son âge, et Jules avait l’impression de pouvoir lui donner entre vingt-cinq et quarante-cinq ans suivant la lumière qui éclairait son visage.

Morgan disait qu’il était plus vieux que ça et, toujours avec un sourire moqueur pour appuyer ses propos, il s’amusait souvent à faire des comparaisons graveleuses entre le physique du professeur et son dernier coup d’un soir. Jules préférait l’ignorer, mais cela faisait apparemment beaucoup rire les autres.

En entrant dans le bureau, Jules songea aux mots de son frère :

« Je parie qu’il est gay. C’est le seul prof mec du département de litté. En plus il se fringue comme un jeune alors qu’il a quarante piges. »

Jules n’était pas sûr de pouvoir déterminer l’orientation sexuelle de quelqu’un à sa manière de s’habiller, mais apparemment Morgan était toujours sûr de lui à propos de ces choses-là. « J’ai un détecteur. » disait-il, « C’est mon pouvoir magique. »

Jules en doutait, mais il contredisait rarement son frère.

Merlin Brocé l’accueillit avec un sourire doux depuis son fauteuil. Il l’invita à s’assoir face à lui d’un geste de la main.

« Jules, que me vaut votre visite ? »

Jules sourit en retour et s’installa devant le bureau.

« Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez d’être mon directeur de recherche. »

Jules vit l’enseignant esquisser un sourire, comme s’il s’était attendu à cette demande. Jules n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage, les mains posées devant lui pour essayer de calmer sa nervosité. Il espérait qu’elle ne se voyait pas trop.

« Il faudrait en discuter plus longtemps, as-tu déjà une idée de sujet ? Il faut qu’elle corresponde à mon domaine d’étude.

\- Bien sûr ! » s’empressa de répondre Jules, « Je compte étudier le mythe arthurien, et plus précisément la représentation de la relation d’Arthur et Merlin dans les textes. »

Cette fois, le professeur Brocé parut légèrement surpris. Jules le vit hésiter avant de reprendre la parole, comme s’il cherchait ses mots.

 _C’est mort. Le sujet ne l’intéresse pas_ , se dit immédiatement Jules qui était prêt à essuyer le refus.

« Ça serait un honneur. »

Jules cligna des yeux.

« Vraiment ? » souffla-t-il, l’espoir gonflant sa poitrine et la joie menaçant déjà d’éclater – il se reprit juste à temps et se racla la gorge. « Je veux dire : je serai très heureux que vous acceptiez. Le sujet mérite d’être précisé, mais j’ai déjà quelques idées, et si vous voulez qu’on en discute davantage…

\- Bien sûr. » le coupa l’enseignant, mais ce n’était pas sèchement, et Jules pouvait voir son expression radieuse. « Prenons rendez-vous pour en parler une prochaine fois. J’ai un cours à donner dans dix minutes et je dois encore traverser tout le bâtiment. »

Jules le vit se lever de son siège et il fit immédiatement de même, avant de le suivre jusqu’à la porte. Il dut se retenir pour empêcher un sourire de manger son visage et garder l’air professionnel jusqu’au bout.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Merlin Brocé lui adressa un énième sourire chaleureux.

« Je serai ravi de travailler avec vous sur le sujet. » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Jules n’hésita pas une seconde avant de la saisir et de la serrer.

« Moi aussi. » répondit-il avec énergie. « J’ai très hâte. »

A l’air amusé de l’enseignant, Jules se rendit-compte qu’il avait laissé échapper un peu de son enthousiasme dans son ton. Il baissa immédiatement les yeux pour ne pas s’embarrasser davantage.

« A bientôt, monsieur. » souffla-t-il en sortant.

« A bientôt, Jules. » répondit Merlin Brocé, et Jules eut l’impression que quelque chose sonnait faux dans la phrase, mais l’effet fut fugace et il l’oublia vite.

Il garda cependant un souvenir clair de l’échange de poignée de main et de la chaleur des doigts de l’enseignant contre les siens.

« Tu _quoi_ ? »

Si Jules n’avait pas été aussi nerveux, sans doute aurait-il ri en voyant l’expression décontenancée de Morgan. Il le toisait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson mort, ses lunettes lui tombant à moitié sur le nez.

« Pitié, ne me force pas à le répéter. » soupira Jules en ramenant son oreiller contre lui, peut-être dans l’idée de se protéger avec.

Morgan et lui étaient installés sur son lit, et jusqu’à ce que Jules se mette à parler, Morgan scrollait Instagram sur son téléphone à la recherche d’informations sur une fille qu’il avait croisé plusieurs fois en amphi d’histoire. Traîner ensemble sur le lit de l’un ou de l’autre faisait partie de leur routine.

« Oh que si, je vais te forcer à le répéter. Parce que j’ai comme l’impression que tu es en train de faire une énorme connerie, et que même si tu es mon petit frère préféré, je ne peux pas te laisser faire sans rien dire.

\- Je suis ton seul frère, et on est jumeau.

\- Peu importe, ne détourne pas la conversation. »

Jules se mordit la lèvre et se laissa davantage glisser contre le mur derrière lui.

« Jules. Sérieusement. Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Jules n’hésita même pas.

« Oui. »

Le visage de Morgan se décomposa, et Jules pouvait comprendre pourquoi, mais il ne changerait pas d’avis.

« Mais c’est notre _prof_. Il a quarante ans de plus que nous ! Si ça se trouve il a des gosses ! Et il s’appelle _Merlin_ !

\- Est-ce que cela te choc pour ces raisons, dans cet ordre ?

\- Oui. »

Jules esquissa un sourire, malgré tout. Il appréciait l’humour de Morgan lorsqu’il servait à détendre l’atmosphère.

« Il n’a clairement pas quarante ans, tu exagères.

\- J’ai dit « de plus que nous » ! Il a genre, soixante ans !

\- _Morgan_. »

Morgan secoua la tête.

« Ce que je veux dire c’est que c’est un daron et tu es son étudiant, bordel. »

Jules haussa les épaules.

Oui, il était au courant. Il avait retourné la question de l’âge dans sa tête de nombreuses fois d’ailleurs. Mais il avait beau se raisonner de toutes les manières possibles, il n’arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment qui pesait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine.

« Et Geneviève ? »

Jules fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, Geneviève ? »

Morgan esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Okay, tu es toujours vénère contre elle je présume. Mais tu es sûr de ne plus avoir de sentiments pour elle ?

\- Elle m’a _trompé_.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Avec ma _meilleure amie_. 

\- Ok, c’est sûr, dit comme ça… »

Morgan se mordit la lèvre et Jules réalisa qu’il se retenait de rire. Cela aurait dû le vexer, mais il était trop habitué au manque d’empathie de son jumeau pour s’en offusquer. Et puis, la blessure sentimentale causée par sa rupture avec Geneviève n’était plus aussi vive que quelques semaines auparavant.

Jules lâcha un soupir las. Il n’avait jamais imaginé que cette année se déroulerait comme ça, et pourtant il ne le regrettait pas vraiment. C’était juste… compliqué à gérer. Mais il s’en sortirait.

Il s’en sortait toujours.

« Donc, c’est quoi ton plan ? » demanda soudain Morgan.

« Mon plan ?

\- Pour pécho Merlin.

\- Oh. »

A dire vrai, Jules n’avait pas réfléchi jusque-là. Avouer à Morgan qu’il pensait avoir des sentiments pour son professeur était déjà un pas en soi. Il n’avait pas imaginé la suite, n’avait même pas songé qu’il devait le faire, et encore moins pensé à en parler au concerné.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Jules.

Morgan lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

« Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui ? » demanda-t-il, apparemment sceptique.

« Oui. » répondit Jules sans réfléchir.

Morgan hocha la tête. Puis il posa une main sur le genou de son frère, d’un air entendu.

« Alors laisse-moi m’occuper de tout. »

Merlin aurait dû se douter que cela arriverait, tôt ou tard, parce qu’il n’y avait pas une version de Morgane sur cette terre qui ne désirât contrarier ses plans.

Il avait tout connu : Morgane en ennemie de la couronne, sœur abandonnée à la naissance et jalouse du pouvoir de son frère ; Morgane en opposante politique redoutable qui n’hésitait pas à calomnier Arthur pour ses quelques faux-pas diplomatiques ; Morgane en conseillère perfide aux idées noires qui murmuraient des mensonges à l’oreille de son cadet.

Cela dit, le Morgan étudiant qui lui faisait du charme, c’était une première.

« Votre comportement est déplacé, monsieur Draque. » dit Merlin en relevant le menton. Il n’avait vraiment pas le temps de s’occuper des enfantillages de la sorcière.

« Oh, vous pouvez m’appeler Morgan ! » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme avec un sourire. « Et mon comportement n’est pas plus déplacé que le vôtre. »

Merlin fronça un sourcil, ce qui attisa davantage l’amusement de l’étudiant. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et posa ses doigts sur son épaule, avant de les faire descendre le long de la bordure de sa veste.

« Si vous croyez que je n’ai pas remarqué comme vous regardez mon frère. »

Merlin lui saisit le poignet d’un geste brusque, ce qui lui arracha un « oh » surpris. Puis son sourire s’élargit et il s’avança encore de quelques centimètres, si bien que leurs visages étaient tout proche.

« Je _sais_ qui vous êtes, Merlin. »

Merlin se figea, ses doigts toujours serrés autour du poignet de l’étudiant, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas me le prendre encore une fois. »

Les doigts de Morgan se crispèrent quelques secondes sur le tissu de la veste, puis il le relâcha et, après un dernier sourire glacial, il s’éloigna.

Merlin le regarda partir sans bouger.

Ce n’est qu’après un temps qu’il se rendit-compte qu’il avait arrêté de respirer, et il prit immédiatement une grande goulée d’air.

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Est-ce que Morgan venait de le menacer ?

Cela en avait tout l’air.

Est-ce que Morgan venait de dire qu’il se _souvenait_ ?

Merlin n’en était pas sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher le doute de planer dans son esprit. Après tout, cela n’aurait pas été la première fois. Il était cependant plus rare que cela arrive aussi tôt dans leur rencontre. D’habitude, il fallait quelques années supplémentaires à la sorcière pour collecter tous ses souvenirs avant qu’elle ne devienne vraiment menaçante.

Apparemment, Morgan se souvenait déjà de suffisamment de choses.

Merlin préféra oublier cette confrontation pour le moment. Il n’avait pas peur de Morgane, et ne l’avait jamais crainte – il savait se défendre contre elle.

C’était davantage pour Jules qu’il s’inquiétait, car il se doutait que le jeune homme n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont était capable son frère. Peut-être devrait-il le mettre en garde ? Mais contre quoi ? Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Merlin pour réaliser qu’il n’avait pas la capacité d’agir pour le moment. Il était trop tôt.

Merlin ravala sa frustration et reprit le cours de ses activités en tentant d’ignorer la menace planante de la sorcière. Mais les mots de Morgan résonnèrent dans son esprit toute la semaine durant.

Quelque chose avait changé, Jules pouvait le sentir. Il ne savait pas si c’était dans les intonations ou dans sa gestuelle, mais Merlin Brocé semblait beaucoup plus distant, depuis quelques jours. Il lui souriait toujours, bien sûr, ces sourires doux qui faisaient battre le cœur de Jules un peu plus vite à chaque fois – et il avait vraiment l’impression d’avoir douze ans lorsque cela lui arrivait – mais c’était bien la seule marque d’affection que l’enseignant semblait se permettre désormais.

Finis les effleurements anodins, les plaisanteries sur le ton de la confidence, les propositions à demi-masquées pour plus d’intimité. Merlin n’avait jamais été très explicite, mais Jules avait su décoder les signaux jusque-là.

Désormais, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Est-ce qu’il s’était passé quelque chose ? Jules aurait voulu pouvoir poser la question directement au professeur, mais il n’osait pas. Leurs réunions hebdomadaires pour discuter de son sujet de mémoire avaient jusque-là été un moment que Jules attendait avec impatience.

D’abord, il crut que ce ne serait que passager : l’ambiance, l’humeur, Merlin avait le droit d’avoir ses hauts et ses bas, et même s’ils ne se parlaient jamais aussi explicitement de leurs sentiments – toutes leurs conversations étaient si professionnelles que parfois Jules en oubliait qu’il n’y avait qu’avec lui qu’il s’autorisait à fixer son visage aussi intensément. Les autres enseignants n’avaient certainement pas le même effet sur lui.

A la troisième semaine, Jules comprit que quelque chose clochait.

Non seulement Merlin était distant, mais il était même plus sceptique concernant les projets de recherche qui lui avançait Jules, et ce fut sans doute ce qui termina de l’agacer. L’enseignant était devenu plus pointilleux, moins réceptif aux suggestions de Jules, et il semblait même désintéressé.

Cela avait de quoi vexer Jules, mais s’il essaya de le faire comprendre à son professeur, ce dernier n’y réagit pas.

Jules finit par réaliser qu’il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part admettre que Merlin s’était lassé de lui.

« En voilà un qui n’a pas l’air dans son assiette. » plaisanta Marc en s’asseyant entre Jules et Morgan sur le banc en pierre. Ils étaient dans la cour d’honneur de la Sorbonne pour manger leur déjeuner acheté sur le pouce, et le soleil illuminait la pierre blanche des bâtiments autour d’eux d’une lueur chaleureuse pour une journée de janvier.

« Monsieur Jules a une peine de cœur. » railla Morgan avant de prendre une bouché de son sandwich triangle au houmous bio.

« Encore une ? » demanda Marc innocemment et Jules le fusilla du regard.

« Oups. » sourit Morgan.

Jules décida qu’il ne prendrait même pas la peine de leur répondre. Il n’avait pas particulièrement envie d’expliciter ses déboires sentimentaux à Marc, qui était certes très gentil, mais pas la meilleure des oreilles attentives.

Jules termina rageusement son sandwich et s’essuya la bouche avec une serviette en papier avant de se laisser aller contre le mur froid derrière lui. Il frissonna et parcourut la cour du regard.

Sur le banc face à eux, Jules reconnut Cassandra et Geneviève. Elles les avaient forcément vus, mais elles n’avaient pas fait le moindre signe dans leur direction. Jules enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et les fixa.

Geneviève s’était assise sur les genoux de Cassandra et elles riaient apparemment aux blagues d’un autre type, que Jules reconnaissait vaguement de leur cour de littérature contemporaine – Tristan, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il était debout près d’elles et faisait des grands gestes pour raconter son histoire. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par une autre fille, une grande blonde en manteau de fourrure qui avait des airs de princesse.

« C’est qui cette fille ? » demanda Jules à ses deux compères en voyant qu’elle enlaçait Tristan pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

« Irène ? Inès ? Un truc dans ce style. » répondit Morgan sans relever les yeux de son téléphone qu’il avait sorti immédiatement après avoir fini son sandwich.

Entre les jumeaux, Marc n’avait pas encore terminé son quatrième wrap au fromage. Jules se demanda comment il faisait pour manger autant sans prendre le moindre kilo.

« Comment tu fais pour connaître tout le monde comme ça ? » demanda Marc à Morgan, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Morgan agita son téléphone d’un air ennuyé.

« J’ai mes sources. Et je m’intéresse aux gens, contrairement à vous deux.

\- Toi ? T’intéresser aux gens ? » s’étonna Jules, le ton sarcastique. « Je croyais que tu méprisais tout le monde. »

Il pouvait être vraiment méchant lorsque son humeur était mauvaise.

Morgan lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, et Jules regretta presque aussitôt ses mots. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’être aussi sec, même avec son frère, et il n’aimait pas lorsqu’il ne se contrôlait pas.

Morgan, heureusement, n’était pas du genre à se laisser intimider aussi facilement. Il reporta son attention sur son téléphone avant de répondre, blasé :

« Je ne méprise pas _tout le monde_. Juste les gens qui ne sont pas intéressants.

\- Et il y en a beaucoup ? demanda Marc.

\- Oh, que oui. » répondit Morgan en soupirant.

Jules reporta son regard sur le groupe de Geneviève. Il pensait être passé à autre chose, et pourtant la voir aussi épanouie dans les bras de Cassandra lui pinçait à nouveau le cœur.

Est-ce que c’était parce que sa relation avec Merlin avait pris une tournure qui lui déplaisait ? Jules se renfrogna sur son banc et finit par détourner les yeux pour fixer le sol. Quelle relation ? Ce n’est pas comme s’il s’était passé quoi que ce soit entre lui et l’enseignant, puisque lorsque Jules avait cru que cela arriverait enfin, Merlin s’était soudain complètement retracté.

Jules se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer de comportement aussi soudainement. Est-ce qu’il avait fait quelque chose ? Dit une bêtise qui avait rebuté le professeur immédiatement ? Il y réfléchit le reste de leur pause déjeuner, et même encore après.

Contre toute attente, la réponse à sa question ne lui vint pas avant le soir.

Morgan et lui étaient à nouveau installés sur un lit – celui de Morgan cette fois. Mais l’agencement de la scène suffit à Jules pour se souvenir de leur dernière conversation concernant ses sentiments.

Soudain, Jules fut pris d’un doute.

« Morgan ? » appela-t-il pour que son jumeau détourne son attention de son téléphone – bon sang mais que pouvait-il bien faire à passer autant de temps dessus ?

« Hm ? » répondit l’autre jeune homme en relevant à peine les yeux de son écran.

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à monsieur Brocé ? »

Morgan ne cilla même pas. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et regarda Jules par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Oui, en cours ce matin, pourquoi ? »

Jules leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel. Il détestait lorsque son frère jouait aux idiots.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de moi ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? » répondit Morgan en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine, l’air outré, « Est-ce que tu m’accuse de quelque chose ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh ! »

Jules aurait dû prévoir que cela se passerait comme ça, mais le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Morgan à cet instant lui fit quand même mal.

Evidemment.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- Pas grand-chose, je t’assure !

\- Est-ce que c’est pour ça qu’il ne me lance plus de signaux ?

\- Des signaux ? »

Morgan écarquilla les yeux, puis partit d’un grand éclat de rire. Il se moquait de son frère assez explicitement, et Jules fronça les sourcils.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » s’exclama-t-il, à bout de patience.

« Pardon, pardon, se reprit Morgan, c’est juste que tu es vraiment trop mignon. On dirait que t’as de nouveau dix-sept ans, c’est comme quand tu me rabâchais les oreilles avec Geneviève. T’as aussi des papillons dans le ventre quand le prof prononce ton nom ? »

Jules sentit le rouge lui monter au visage, et il ne savait pas si c’était de gène ou de colère.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » s’écria-t-il.

Morgan leva les mains en geste d’apaisement, mais le sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

« Ok, ok, calme-toi. Pour te répondre : je lui ai juste dit qu’il avait plutôt intérêt à faire attention à ce qu’il faisait, c’est tout. Je veux pas qu’il se foute de toi. T’es son élève, après tout. »

Jules se radoucit aussitôt. Il pouvait sentir la pointe d’inquiétude dans le ton de la voix de son frère et il se doutait qu’il n’avait pas pensé à mal.

« C’est gentil, mais je suis majeur, vacciné et responsable.

\- Oui, mais tu es aussi très naïf.

\- C’est totalement faux. »

Morgan leva les yeux au ciel et finit par reporter son attention sur son téléphone. Jules comprit que la conversation venait à nouveau de perdre son intérêt et il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue.

« Tu n’avais vraiment pas besoin de faire ça.

\- Ne me remercie pas !

\- _Morgan._ »

Morgan se contenta de rire, sans le regarder. Jules avait envie de le secouer pour lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu’il n’avait plus besoin de le considérer comme un bébé, mais il savait que cela n’aurait pas l’effet escompté. Morgan s’offusquerait que Jules ait froissé sa chemise, tout au plus. Pour le reste, il savait que son jumeau était au moins aussi entêté que lui : s’il avait décidé qu’il ne faisait pas confiance à Merlin, Jules ne pourrait pas le faire changer d’avis.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l’aimes pas ?

\- Hm ?

\- Merlin.

\- Oh. » Morgan arrêta de scroller une seconde pour relever la tête et réfléchir, « Sa tête me revient trop.

\- Trop ?

\- Ouais, comme un mauvais rêve dont j’arrive pas à me débarrasser. »

Jules attendit que Morgan développe davantage, mais il n’en fit rien et se remit à scroller le fil d’actualité d’il ne savait quel réseau social.

Un mauvais rêve ? Cette formulation surprit Jules d’autant plus que, pour lui, c’était tout le contraire. Il n’aurait pas su expliquer quoi exactement, mais l’enseignant avait un effet apaisant sur lui, comme un rêve cotonneux dont on ne sort que pour être bien reposé. Merlin évoquait en lui des souvenirs doux-amers qu’il avait envie de se remémorer, mais qui semblaient s’effilocher à chaque fois qu’il essayait de les pointer du doigt. C’était une sensation à la fois agréable et très frustrante, et cette frustration s’était envenimée depuis que Merlin avait mis de la distance entre eux.

Jules n’essaya pas de parler davantage de cela avec Morgan, cependant, car il savait que son frère ne comprendrait pas. Ils n’avaient jamais ressenti les choses de la même façon, tous les deux, et si, d’habitude, Jules trouvait cela rafraichissant, d’avoir un autre point de vue sur les situations, dans ce cas particulier il préférait se débrouiller sans son jumeau.

Tout ce qu’il restait à faire, pour Jules, c’était de convaincre Merlin qu’il ne faisait pas une erreur, et que Jules était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il était près de minuit, et Jules n’était, de fait, pas du tout en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il avait bu, plus que de raison. Il avait fumé, aussi, et il n’était pas trop sûr de quoi, mais l’odeur restait accrochée à ses vêtements, comme la sueur et cette dernière glissait froidement dans sa nuque maintenant qu’il était dehors, dans le froid glacial de cette nuit d’hiver.

Jules chercha Morgan et Marc du regard, mais il ne les trouva pas. Sans doute étaient-ils encore à l’intérieur du bar dont Jules venait de sortir. Il avait cru qu’ils le suivraient dehors, mais peut-être n’avaient-ils même pas entendu lorsqu’il leur avait proposé. Il avait pourtant hurlé pour outrepasser le son de basses qui tonnaient juste à côté d’eux.

Tant pis, Jules prendrait quelques minutes d’air frais tout seul, et puis il y retournerait. Une fille lui proposa une cigarette, qu’il accepta. Il ne fumait qu’en soirée, mais il pouvait fumer beaucoup, si Morgan ne le stoppait pas – et Morgan était souvent trop occupé à se déchainer sur la piste de danse pour surveiller tous ses faits et gestes. Surtout que Morgan lui-même fumait et buvait beaucoup, et Jules appréciait moyennement lorsque son jumeau entrait dans sa phase « fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais » qui avait tendance à vraiment lui taper sur le système, surtout lorsqu’ils avaient tous les deux de l’alcool dans le sang.

Jules tira sur sa cigarette et frissonna. Il avait laissé sa veste à l’intérieur, forcément, il y faisait tellement chaud, il n’avait pas pensé que l’extérieur était resté aux températures hivernales.

On était vendredi soir, c’était bien pour cela que Jules avait accepté de sortir d’ailleurs, et Paris était éveillée comme jamais. Alignés dans la rue, les bars faisaient tous entendre une musique différente, et les gens s’attroupaient devant les terrasses pour profiter de la chaleur des chauffages extérieurs.

Jules sourit. Il aimait bien cette ambiance, et regarder les gens qui échangeaient, gueulaient, riaient ensemble lui donnait une joie de vivre toute particulière rehaussée par la teneur en alcool de son sang.

Il observait les clients du bar où il avait passé la soirée (sans raison particulière au départ ; Morgan avait juste décrété qu’il avait passé une semaine pourrie et qu’il avait besoin de se mettre une mine pour oublier – Marc et Jules avaient suivi).

Quelles étaient les chances pour que Geneviève et Cassandra se trouvent là aussi ? Sans doute pas si minime que cela lorsqu’on savait que cette rue était le repère des sorbonnards. Mais Jules s’en offusqua quand même.

C’était peut-être à cause de l’alcool, ou juste cette rancœur accumulée qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment pu extérioriser, mais Jules décida qu’il était temps de dire ses quatre vérités à son ex, comme elle le méritait.

« Geneviève ! » l’interpella-t-il, et elle et tout son groupe d’amis tournèrent leur visage dans sa direction.

Leur surprise fit sourire Jules, il ne fit pas attention à la mine déconfite de Cassandra.

« Sympa de te voir ici, » dit-il en s’incrustant dans le cercle. Il y avait les deux filles, et le couple que Jules avait vu dans à la fac, la dernière fois. « Tu dois être Tristan et ta copine c’est… Iseult ?

\- Isabelle. » corrigea la grande blonde.

Elle était vraiment jolie, avec ses yeux maquillés et ses longs cheveux blonds remontés en queue de cheval. Jules se demanda pourquoi est-ce que Cassandra n’avait pas plutôt volé la petite amie de Tristan plutôt que la sienne.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda finalement Geneviève. Elle n’avait pas l’air ravie de le voir.

« Juste faire la conversation. Je n’ai pas le droit de te parler ? Est-ce que Cassandra te l’a interdit ? » demanda-t-il en adressant un sourire railleur à la concernée.

Jules ressemblait beaucoup à son jumeau lorsqu’il était soul, et ce n’était pas nécessairement une bonne chose, mais pour l’instant il s’en amusait beaucoup.

« Tu racontes n’importe quoi. » soupira Geneviève.

« Moi ? Impossible. Je suis le plus honnête des amis. N’est-ce pas, Cassandra ? C’était pas ce que tu me disais aussi ? Que tu étais la plus fidèle des amies ?

\- Tu es bourré. » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme en le fusillant du regard.

« Non, je suis Jules ! »

Les regards que lui lancèrent les quatre amis eurent le mérite de le faire beaucoup rire.

« Ça suffit. » dit finalement Geneviève, « Tu nous dérange, et je ne veux pas te parler. Laisse-nous. »

Jules réalisa soudain ce qui était en train de se passer et perdit son sourire. Geneviève dardait un regard froid sur lui, et Cassandra semblait gênée. Tristan avait l’air de trouver tout ça très drôle, et Isabelle était plutôt ennuyée.

Jules comprit qu’il était temps de partir s’il ne voulait pas envenimer davantage la situation, et il recula d’un pas.

« D-désolé. » maugréa-t-il en baissant la tête, avant de faire volte-face et de quitter précipitamment le groupe, puis la terrasse du bar.

Il marcha plusieurs mètres dans la rue avant de s’arrêter contre un mur pour souffler. L’alcool lui donnait chaud et le froid mordait ses doigts. Il avait mal à la tête et surtout, il se sentait incroyablement ridicule.

Non mais, qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris, franchement ? A part se foutre une honte intersidérale, il n’avait rien gagné de cet échange. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche dans l’optique d’immédiatement écrire à Geneviève pour s’excuser, et appeler Morgan pour qu’il vienne le retrouver avec sa veste car il était hors de question pour Jules de repasser devant Geneviève et ses amis pour retourner à l’intérieur du bar maintenant.

Jules chercha le numéro de téléphone de Geneviève dans son répertoire en priant pour ne pas l’avoir supprimé – ou que Morgan ne l’ait pas supprimé pour lui – lorsque son doigt glissa sur un autre contact.

Jules s’arrêta quelques secondes dessus.

 _Merlin Brocé_.

Noires sur fond blanc, les lettres semblaient briller et Jules se mordit la lèvre parce qu’il venait d’avoir une idée.

Une idée stupide, mais une idée quand même.

Mais, après tout, s’il ne tentait pas ça en étant bourré, il ne tenterait jamais.

Jules hésita encore une seconde, le pouce en suspens au-dessus de la petite icone téléphone. Il repensa à leur dernière conversation, à la manière dont il avait essayé d’attirer l’attention de l’enseignant. Il repensa aux avertissements de Morgan. Il repensa à Geneviève et Cassandra qui avaient l’air tellement heureuses ensemble, et vraiment, c’était tellement injuste qu’elles puissent vivre leur idylle et que lui n’ait même pas le droit à un espoir !

Jules appuya sur « appeler » et mit le téléphone à son oreille.

Merlin était habitué aux insomnies. Après quelques centaines d’années à les vivre presque toutes les nuits, il avait fini par s’y résoudre. La plupart du temps, il prenait un livre et tachait de se fatiguer assez pour se rendormir dessus. Parfois, il sortait faire un tour. Paris, la nuit, avait une odeur particulière et une ambiance qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti ailleurs. Merlin aimait vraiment beaucoup le vingt-et-unième siècle.

Cette nuit-là, il était resté chez lui cependant, et il était sur le point de piquer du nez sur son livre lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Merlin sursauta, immédiatement éveillé, et se saisit de l’appareil.

Il lut le nom affiché et fronça les sourcils.

_Jules Draque._

Merlin hésita. Pourquoi l’appelait-il ? Et pourquoi au milieu de la nuit ? Il n’avait donné son numéro à l’étudiant que pour faciliter leur communication concernant les réunions qu’ils programmaient pour discuter du projet de recherche de Jules. Ils n’avaient jamais utilisé le téléphone d’une autre manière que professionnellement parlant.

Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Sans hésiter davantage, Merlin décrocha.

« Allo ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Merlin entendit distinctement le rire de Jules à l’autre bout de la ligne, et il comprit presque immédiatement. Il n’eut qu’à attendre que le jeune homme reprenne la parole pour avoir la confirmation de ses suppositions.

« Je vais on ne peut mieux ! J’ai passé une super soirée avec mes amis, et j’ai croisé mon ex. Je pense qu’elle me déteste. Et vous, ça va ? »

Jules était complètement soul.

Cela aurait sans doute dû amuser Merlin, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiet pour le jeune homme. Il tacha de rester professionnel.

« Je vais bien. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m’appelez ? Vous savez que nos communications avec ce numéro doivent restent dans le cadre de vos études…

\- Vraiment ? » le coupa Jules, « Je pensais que vous attendiez que je vous appelle… plus souvent… »

Merlin déglutit.

Oui, peut-être qu’il avait espéré que Jules utilise son numéro pour autre chose que pour les cours. Mais il ne l’avait jamais dit à haute voix, et il ne comptait pas l’admettre ce soir, et surtout pas au premier concerné – bourré qui plus est.

« Je regrette de vous décevoir. » dit-il, tachant de rester calme.

« Oh, vous ne me décevez jamais. » dit Jules, et Merlin ne sut _vraiment_ pas comment l’interpréter, alors il ne dit rien.

« Est-ce que vous êtes occupé, ce soir ? »

Cette fois, Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Pas vraiment…

\- Cool ! Est-ce que je peux passer chez vous ? Je viens d’avoir une idée pour mon grand III qui pourrait faire office d’ouverture sur une autre problématique, et j’ai très, très envie de venir en parler avec vous.

\- Maintenant ? souffla Merlin.

\- Maintenant ! »

Merlin prit quelques secondes pour évaluer les choix qui s’offraient à lui : soit refuser, et prendre le risque que Jules se retrouve bourré au milieu de nulle part dans Paris sans assurance qu’il rentre chez lui vivant. Soit l’accueillir, le mettre sur son canapé et le forcer à décuver.

Car oui, Merlin n’était pas non plus stupide, il avait bien compris que l’argument de l’idée pour le mémoire n’était qu’un prétexte.

Il n’aurait jamais cru que Jules deviendrait aussi entreprenant, mais peut-être que la distance qu’il avait voulu mettre entre eux après les avertissements de Morgan avait eu l’effet inverse de celui escompté.

Dans un sens, Merlin ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en réjouir.

« D’accord, » finit-il par dire, et il entendit distinctement l’exclamation de victoire de Jules à l’autre bout du fil.

« Textez-moi votre adresse ! Je viens avec Google Maps.

\- Ou êtes-vous pour l’instant ?

\- Près de la fac, dans le 6ème.

\- Très bien. Vous devriez pouvoir prendre le dernier métro. »

Jules ne répondit pas, mais il conclut en le saluant d’un « à tout de suite » beaucoup trop enjoué pour que Merlin ne regrette pas immédiatement sa décision.

Jules n’était pas aussi alcoolisé que Merlin l’avait prévu, mais suffisamment pour tanguer en enlevant ses chaussures dans l’entrée.

« J’ai eu le temps de décuver dans le métro. » dit-il, comme si le regard de Merlin avait trahi son jugement, « vous n’habitez pas la porte à côté. »

Merlin esquissa un sourire. « Tout est un peu la porte à côté, à Paris. »

Jules lâcha un rire qui se termina en hoquet et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour essayer de le faire passer. Merlin le regarda en souriant.

« Je vais vous chercher un verre d’eau, installez-vous dans le canapé. »

Il laissa l’étudiant se mettre à son aise alors qu’il se rendait dans sa cuisine pour prendre un verre propre. Merlin aimait son appartement, mais il le trouvait soudainement bien trop personnel avec Jules en plein milieu. Il n’accueillait pas souvent du monde – voire même jamais – et il y avait beaucoup de livres empilés sur toutes les étagères, qui elles-mêmes tapissaient les murs de presque toutes les pièces. Merlin avait de nombreux ouvrages rares, certains datant d’époques reculées, que des collectionneurs se seraient arraché si leur existence venait à se faire connaitre.

Lorsqu’il revint dans le séjour, Merlin trouva justement Jules en pleine contemplation de l’une des étagères. Merlin s’approcha et lui tendit le verre.

« Merci. » souffla le jeune homme avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres et le boire immédiatement, et Merlin ne réussit pas à quitter la ligne de sa gorge des yeux. « Vous avez un sacré appartement ! »

Merlin se détourna en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue et se laissa tomber dans son canapé en soupirant.

« On peut dire ça.

\- Vous devez le payer incroyablement cher ! Vous avez même des moulures au plafond ! Je savais que le seizième était un quartier de bourges, mais à ce point… »

Merlin ne s’offusqua pas. Il y avait quelque chose d’attendrissant à voir Jules lever les yeux pour observer chaque recoin de la pièce.

« Je suis propriétaire. » finit-il par avouer.

Jules se tourna vers lui, abasourdi. Ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes, mais il se ressaisit vite.

« Eh bah. » fut tout ce qu’il trouva à dire.

Merlin le laissa déambuler dans la pièce, le gardant à l’œil pour vérifier qu’il ne fouillait pas trop tout de même. Il prit le temps de détailler sa silhouette, ses épaules carrées et la courbe de sa nuque à moitié cachée par des mèches brunes en bataille.

S’il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne changeait pas, d’une réincarnation à l’autre, c’était qu’Arthur était très séduisant.

Après un temps, Jules se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Merlin. Ce dernier garda ses yeux posés sur lui jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme daigne enfin lui adresser un regard.

Pendant un instant, ils ne se dirent rien. Puis Merlin brisa le silence.

« Vous n’êtes pas venu pour discuter de votre mémoire, je me trompe ? »

Jules eut au moins la décence d’avoir l’air coupable, ce qui fit doucement rire Merlin. Il ne put empêcher une pointe de satisfaction de percer dans sa poitrine en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues du jeune homme, qui semblait soudain réaliser ce qu’il faisait là.

« Je… euh, non, c’est vrai. » admit Jules en baissant les yeux.

Merlin l’observa quelques secondes. Il avait l’air en plein conflit intérieur, et la quantité d’alcool qu’il avait ingéré pendant sa soirée ne devait pas l’aider. Merlin décida de ne pas prolonger la torture plus longtemps.

« Ce n’est pas grave. Je ne vous demanderai pas pourquoi vous m’avez appelé. Vous pouvez vous installer sur le canapé pour la nuit, je vais vous chercher des draps et un oreiller. »

Merlin allait se redresser et quitter le fauteuil mais il sentit les doigts de Jules lui agripper le bras et le stopper dans son mouvement. Il retomba sur le canapé sans résister et tourna la tête vers l’étudiant, l’interrogeant du regard.

« Oui ? »

Jules avait l’air… un peu perdu. Ou en tout cas hésitant. Merlin connaissait cette expression – il la connaissait par cœur parce qu’il l’avait vue la première fois il y a mille ans, et que mille ans plus tard, elle lui faisait toujours autant d’effet. Merlin ne comptait pas le nombre de fois ou le visage d’Arthur et ses mimiques si expressives avaient été justification pour des baisers volés.

Ce soir aussi, Merlin en avait très envie. Mais il s’était promis de ne pas céder.

Il n’avait pas juste prévu que Jules déciderait à sa place.

Merlin vit Jules approcher son visage du sien, le menton tendu, le regard brillant ancré dans le sien. Merlin se figea, hypnotisé par ce regard vert d’eau qu’il connaissait par cœur et qu’il redécouvrait pourtant à chaque fois.

Les lèvres de Jules s’échouèrent sur les siennes, et Merlin oublia Arthur.

Le baiser était doux, lent, et avait le goût de l’alcool ce qui n’était pas la sensation la plus agréable, mais Merlin l’ignora. Malgré son taux d’inhibition, Jules savait ce qu’il voulait, et il n’hésita pas à approfondir l’échange dès qu’il sentit que Merlin voulait se défiler. Le professeur ne lui résista pas.

Lorsqu’ils se détachèrent, Jules s’écarta immédiatement, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Merlin ne fut pas surpris de lire une lueur de défi dans son regard vert, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire.

Pourtant, il ne se pencha pas sur Jules pour lui rendre son baiser. A la place, il se redressa et quitta le canapé.

« Je vais vous chercher des draps. » dit-il d’une voix qu’il voulait posée.

Puis il sortit de la pièce.

Merlin prit le temps de calmer son cœur battant en posant son front contre l’armoire à glace. La sensation était assez froide pour lui remettre les idées en place, et il lâcha un long soupir qui orna le miroir d’une buée inégale.

Comment pouvait-il être encore aussi affecté par un simple baiser après tout ce temps ? Il se posait la question à chaque fois, et à chaque fois, il se rappelait la réponse : le premier était toujours le plus intense, qu’il soit accidentel ou désiré, tous ses premiers baisers avec Arthur, sous toutes leurs formes, avaient été exceptionnels.

Celui-ci ne rentrait peut-être pas dans son top trois, cela dit, étant donné le goût de l’alcool et les lèvres gercées par le froid hivernal de Jules.

Merlin déglutit.

Cela aussi, il devait s’y habituer. Ce n’était pas tout à fait Arthur, qu’il avait avec lui, mais c’était bien Jules. Et si Arthur vivait en Jules, Jules était sa propre personne avant toute chose. Merlin ne pouvait pas lui imposer des sentiments qui lui venaient parce qu’ils étaient prédestinés. Cela n’aurait pas été juste.

Merlin décida donc qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas encourager davantage son étudiant pour ce soir-là, et récupéra enfin les draps qu’il était venu chercher en premier lieu dans sa chambre, avant de faire une énième introspection sur ses sentiments.

Merlin fit volte-face pour sortir de la pièce, et se retrouva face à Jules.

« Jules. » souffla Merlin.

« Monsieur. » souffla Jules, les yeux un peu écarquillés.

« Q-qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Hum, je… vous mettiez un peu de temps, alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien… vous avez l’air…

\- Fatigué ?

\- Confus. »

Merlin laissa échapper un rire.

« Oui, sans doute. Pardonne-moi. Je me suis laissé aller tout à l’heure, cela ne se reproduira plus. Tiens, voilà pour toi. »

Il tendit les draps à Jules, qui les prit avec hésitation, avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Vous ne ressentez donc rien pour moi ? »

Merlin faillit lâcher les draps avant de le mettre entre les mains de l’étudiant.

« P-pardon ?

\- Je pensais que vous m’appréciez. »

Merlin cligna des yeux, incertain, hésitant. Jules avait l’air… triste, et déçu. Merlin ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça.

« Oui ! Bien sûr que je t’apprécie, Jules, c’est simplement que… 

\- Pas comme ça ? »

Merlin se mordit l’intérieur de la joue.

« Moi, je vous apprécie comme ça. »

Merlin se mordit _plus fort_.

« Je vous apprécie même encore plus que ça. »

Merlin sentit le gout du fer se diffuser dans sa bouche et il relâcha enfin la pression de ses dents.

Ce n’était pas juste. Jules n’avait pas le droit de le regarder avec ces yeux-là, avec cette mine-là, et de dire ces mots-là. Il n’avait pas non plus le droit de se rapprocher de Merlin, encore, et de se tendre pour pouvoir atteindre son visage.

Il n’avait pas le droit de l’embrasser une deuxième fois comme si la première n’avait pas déjà chamboulé Merlin jusqu’au plus profond de son être.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent, à nouveau, et cette fois Merlin sentit que Jules prenait davantage les initiatives, et approfondissait le baiser. Sa langue glissa dans sa bouche et la sensation fit oublier à Merlin le goût de l’alcool.

C’était trop. Merlin n’était qu’un pauvre magicien millénaire, et son cœur avait trop souffert.

Il lâcha les draps qui tombèrent au sol sans bruit, et ses mains prirent le visage de Jules en coupe alors qu’il répondait finalement au baiser.

La suite ne fut qu’un enchaînement de sentiments froissés et trop longtemps réfrénés.

Merlin eut vaguement conscience des doigts de Jules autour de son cou puis sur son pull, mais son esprit était trop embaumé par l’euphorie pour réellement s’en soucier. Il avait l’impression d’avoir attendu ça toute sa vie – ou au moins le temps d’une vie. Jules répondait à ses baisers avec une ferveur nouvelle, et leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent plus d’une fois.

A un moment, alors qu’ils reprenaient leur souffle, Merlin eut encore la présence d’esprit de demander à Jules si ce dernier était sûr de ce qu’il faisait.

« Tu as bu. » commenta-t-il en glissant une main dans les cheveux de l’étudiant. Ce dernier plissa les yeux sous la caresse et se contenta de sourire.

« Pas assez pour regretter.

\- Mais assez pour que je te demande si tu es sûr de toi, répondit Merlin.

\- Je le suis. »

Jules n’avait même pas hésité une seconde. Merlin l’observa un instant sans rien dire, se perdit pour la énième fois dans ses yeux verts, et décida de lui faire confiance.

Merlin se pencha légèrement sur Jules et, cette fois, c’est lui qui entama le baiser. Jules y répondit immédiatement, Merlin ne se posa pas davantage de questions.

Merlin avait beau être un magicien reconnu pour ses talents et son pouvoir, lorsque Jules le poussa sur le lit, il fut bien incapable d’y résister. Non pas qu’il l’aurait souhaité, cela dit, mais une part de son ego était presque déçue de constater qu’il était toujours impossible de résister aux appels de son cœur et de son corps.

Il faut dire que Jules ne lui avait laissé beaucoup de choix.

Le jeune homme s’était avéré bien plus entreprenant que ce que Merlin avait imaginé. Ses baisers étaient humides et impatients, ses mains s’étaient vite glissées sous les vêtements et Merlin avait dû le retenir pour qu’il ne se mette pas immédiatement à genoux devant lui.

Non pas que l’idée d’avoir Jules entre ses jambes lui déplaisait, mais Merlin avait décidé que cela serait pour une autre fois – une fois où Jules serait complètement sobre.

Lui, en revanche, ne manqua pas de glisser sa bouche sur le bas-ventre du jeune homme, lorsqu’ils furent tous les deux déshabillés et étendus sur le lit. La peau de Jules était fraiche et Merlin la couvrit de baiser, du creux de son cou jusqu’à son genou, il peignit des arabesques de salive qui ne manquèrent pas de faire réagir l’étudiant sous lui.

Jules avait la voix rauque et le rire facile. Il se plaignait que Merlin le chatouillait, puis il laissait échapper des exclamations surprises lorsque l’enseignant lui répondait par des caresses plus approfondies sur le bas de son dos ou au creux de ses reins.

Merlin buvait chaque bruit que faisait Jules comme si c’était le plus fin des vins, et il s’en enivrait de la même façon.

Merlin avait toujours été un amant passionné, et Jules sut parfaitement comment en profiter. L’étudiant appela son nom plus d’une fois, parfois comme une plainte, parfois comme une supplique, parfois dans un rire – et à chaque fois Merlin en frissonnait. Il n’y avait rien de plus authentique, de plus vrai que ces appels qui résonnaient jusqu’au plus profond de son âme d’immortel. Le simple fait de savoir que c’était ~~Arthur~~ Jules qui les disait suffisait à faire battre son cœur plus fort.

Merlin oubliait toujours à quel point il était amoureux, jusqu’à ce que ses propres sentiments s’imposent à lui à nouveau, tous en même temps. Il n’avait alors plus d’autre choix que de leur céder.

Et ce n’était pas Jules qui allait s’en plaindre.

Merlin l’embrassa, et l’embrassa encore et Jules le laissa faire en répondant à chacune de ses étreintes par des soupirs et des caresses, qu’ils se rendaient toujours avec le plus grand soin. Jules murmura qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude, Merlin, si, et il le rassura d’un baiser sur la tempe. Il les connaissait par cœur, lui et son corps, et il savait exactement ce que Jules aimerait – ce que Jules voulait. Il n’avait même pas besoin de lui expliquer.

Ils firent _l’amour_.

Merlin couvrit Jules d’attentions et Jules murmura son nom. La symbiose de leur corps les porta vers l’extase, plus rapidement que Merlin ne l’aurait voulu, mais Jules avait encore de l’alcool dans le sang et, à l’entendre, il n’avait pas l’habitude de ressentir autant de choses à la fois. Merlin prit cela comme un compliment, Jules en profita pour le repousser et se placer à califourchon sur lui.

Merlin ne s’était pas attendu à ça et il agrippa la taille de Jules juste au moment où celui-ci ondulait contre lui. Ils gémirent de concert, Merlin fermant les yeux et savourant les sensations qui montaient depuis son bas-ventre jusqu’à sa poitrine, le réchauffant de l’intérieur. Il sentit les lèvres de Jules effleurer les siennes et entrouvrit les yeux pour le voir, penché sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard pétillant.

 _Je t’aime,_ pensa Merlin. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour le lui dire.

« Je t’aime. » dit Jules avant d’échouer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Merlin n’eut pas le temps de réagir, sa surprise s’étouffa dans le baiser et les derniers mouvements de bassin de Jules contre le sien finirent de lui faire perdre le fil de la réalité. Il planta ses doigts dans le dos du jeune homme et le laissa mordre sa clavicule en retour, ils gémirent de concert, puis s’effondrèrent, pantelant.

Merlin n’aurait su dire ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant.

Joie. Extase. Amertume, peut-être aussi, de se rendre-compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

Et puis finalement, tendresse en sentant le corps de Jules se détendre contre le sien.

Merlin tendit le bras pour attraper la couverture et la ramener sur eux, avant que la fraicheur de l’appartement ne les dérange. Jules n’esquissa même pas le moindre mouvement.

Après un instant de flottement, Merlin osa passer une main dans les mèches brunes du jeune homme, essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur de son front au passage. Jules se contenta de murmurer quelque chose que Merlin ne comprit pas, avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui et d’enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Merlin réalisa qu’il était en train de s’endormir. Il esquissa un sourire. Il n’aurait pas pu attendre plus de sa part, vu son état d’ébriété au départ. Merlin le laissa donc faire et se contenta de cercler sa taille de ses bras pour le garder près de lui pendant la nuit.

Merlin ne tarda pas à s’endormir, lui aussi, non sans se demander une dernière fois pourquoi le destin était si cruel avec lui.

A chaque fois qu’il décidait qu’Arthur ne pouvait plus avoir d’effet sur lui, il venait briser ses résolutions d’un geste de ses lèvres.

Qu’importait le lieu, qu’importait le temps, Merlin ne cesserait donc jamais de l’aimer. Peut-être que c’était bien une malédiction, finalement.

Merlin se dit que, après ce genre de soirée, il en viendrait presque à l’apprécier.

Jules se réveilla avec un mal de tête difficile à ignorer.

En ouvrant un œil, il ne reconnut pas son lit et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille – cette nuit.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour se remémorer le déroulement de la soirée, et une douce chaleur irradia dans son ventre lorsqu’il se souvint de l’étreinte qu’il avait partagé avec Merlin.

Jules n’y aurait pas songé même dans ses rêves les plus fous, et il avait fallu qu’il boive trois bières pour que cela se réalise.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Jules se redressa en position assise dans le lit et frissonna de la fraicheur ambiante. Il était seul dans le lit double et la place à côté de lui était froide, mais il pouvait voir la lumière filtrer sous la porte et du bruit dans la pièce d’à côté. Il n’hésita pas avant de sortir du lit, enfiler son caleçon et son t-shirt, et quitter la chambre.

Jules trouva Merlin dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour. » dit Jules en se posant contre le bâtant de la porte.

« Bonjour. » répondit Merlin en lui souriant. « Je pensais que tu filerais en douce sans me saluer. »

Jules haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que Merlin pensait qu’il regrettait la soirée ? Jules pensait pourtant avoir été assez clair la veille sur ses sentiments. Il releva légèrement le menton, un peu vexé.

« Si c’est ce que tu veux, je peux m’en aller.

\- Oh ! Non. » répondit immédiatement Merlin. Il termina de tartiner une biscotte et reposa le couteau à beurre sur le plan de travail avant de se tourner vers Jules. « J’étais très content de me réveiller avec ton bras en travers de mon visage ce matin. »

Cette fois, Jules fut carrément outré. Il croisa les bras et s’apprêtait à se retourner lorsque Merlin le retint par le bras pour le ramener contre lui. Jules se retrouva le nez contre son épaule et maugréa de vaines protestations.

« Toi et Morgan vous êtes pareils à toujours vous moquer de moi.

\- Je te serai très reconnaissant de ne _pas_ me comparer à ton frère. » répondit Merlin en riant, mais Jules pouvait sentir que la mention de son jumeau l’avait légèrement crispé.

Jules se dégagea de son étreinte pour mieux pouvoir relever la tête et le dévisager.

« Tu ne l’aimes vraiment pas ? » demanda-t-il, plus curieux qu’autre chose.

« Disons que… nous avons nos différents. »

Jules hocha la tête. Il pouvait comprendre. La personnalité de Morgan n’était pas compatible avec tout le monde, et même si Jules trouvait qu’il ressemblait à Merlin sur certains points - leur manière de faire beaucoup de mystères, par exemple – il était d’autant plus logique qu’ils ne s’entendent pas.

Merlin lui tendit alors un verre d’eau et une aspirine, que Jules accueillit avec bonheur. Il avala le cachet et but une grande rasade – et ne manqua pas de remarquer la manière dont Merlin le dévisageait ce faisant.

Après ça, Jules demanda :

« Alors, tu ne me détestes vraiment pas ? »

Merlin partit cette fois d’un grand éclat de rire.

« Jules, si je te détestais, je ne pense pas que j’aurais accepté de passer la nuit avec toi.

\- Tu aurais pu te sentir forcé…

\- Oh que non. Crois-moi, je n’étais pas forcé _du tout_. »

Soulagé, Jules sourit. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de craindre que l’enseignant n’eût fait tout ça que pour céder à son caprice, alors que Jules s’était rendu-compte, à la moitié de leurs ébats, qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d’aussi fort pour quelqu’un auparavant. Ç’avait été comme une révélation, et Jules s’était senti tellement bien en la recevant.

Jules ne savait pas vraiment d’où lui venaient tous ces sentiments, et il n’était pas encore sûr d’être en mesure de tous les comprendre parfaitement. Mais ce dont il était certain, c’était qu’ils étaient authentiques, et qu’ils le rendaient heureux – et il n’avait pas besoin de plus.

Cependant, quelque part au fond de son cœur, quelque chose se pinçait à chaque fois que Merlin l’appelait Jules, comme si ce n’était pas par ce nom que Merlin aurait dû s’adresser à lui, mais il était encore trop tôt pour que Jules y accorde trop d’attention.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble et Jules glissa ses jambes froides contre les chevilles de Merlin sous la table. Merlin le laissa faire, lui sourit, et l’embrassa au coin des lèvres.

C’était comme s’ils avaient déjà vécu ensemble toute leur vie, et Jules ne trouva rien à y redire.

Morgan, en revanche, trouva à y redire _beaucoup de choses_ , et Jules écouta toutes ses complaintes, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de retourner passer ses nuits chez Merlin dès qu’il le put.

Concernant son mémoire, Jules fut surpris de le voir stagner. Sans doute que le nombre de fois où il abandonnait ses recherches pour voler des baisers passionnés à Merlin ou grimper sur ses genoux n’y était pas étranger. Mais comme Merlin ne lui résistait jamais…

Jules était simplement heureux qu’ils se soient _trouvés_.


End file.
